The invention relates to a power failure transfer switching system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for activating an emergency generator, and switching household wiring, to supply power to critical appliances and equipment.
In the early days of electrical distribution, power failures were a frequent occurrence. Until years of operation taught engineers how to build reliable electrical transmission systems, consumers were forced to live with frequent power outages.
A power outage is not only inconvenient, disrupting lights, television, and computers, but can also cause damage and injury. Food spoils because of powerless refrigeration equipment, flooding occurs because of non-operational sump pumps, people are injured when lighting in critical areas is suddenly extinguished.
Today, even after considerable advances have taken place in electrical power generation and transmission, outages still do occur. In certain areas, outages can occur quite frequently--especially in location having overhead power lines and habitual turbulent weather systems.
In areas where frequent power outages occur, much can be done to minimize the impact of a power outage incident. Hospitals and other public buildings often have back-up generator systems. These systems are quite complex and expensive, and thus are unsuitable for residential use.
Some homeowners purchase stand-alone generators to supply power in an emergency. However, these stand-alone generators are inconvenient to use. Because they operate by gasoline combustion, they must be operated outdoors. However, they are not intended for any type of permanent connection. Thus, when an outage occurs, someone must physically run an extension cord from the generator to the appliance. This process is time consuming, and can be quite dangerous--especially since the extension cord is a tripping hazard in an unlit dwelling. Further, one is severely limited in the number of appliances that can be connected to the generator in this manner. For instance, there is no way to quickly connect hard-wired household lighting systems to an emergency generator. Also, the plug for refrigeration equipment is usually inaccessible. It almost always would require moving the refrigeration equipment, in the dark, to unplug the cord and transfer it to an extension cord.
Further, if no one is home during a power outage, the stand-alone emergency generator is useless to prevent food spoilage, flooding, and other problems.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.